


Want To Be Your Soldier

by themayqueen



Series: The Way You Trick And You Tease [28]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Brother/Brother Incest, Face-Fucking, M/M, Male Slash, Mildly Dubious Consent, No Lube, Orgasm Control, Power Play, Roughness, Scratching, Sibling Incest, Slash, Strength, Surprise Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2019-06-11 07:03:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15310008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themayqueen/pseuds/themayqueen
Summary: He's stronger. He's in charge. He can make Zac do whatever he wants.





	Want To Be Your Soldier

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the prompt "power play." Title comes from "Slave" by Silverchair.

Zac wants this. Of that, Taylor's certain.

Sure, Zac's usually the one in charge. That's only because this whole thing between them started at roughly the same time that Zac realized he was the stronger one. All along, it's been just as much Zac exerting his strength over Taylor than anything else, even if they have had some tender moments.

But Taylor's been working out, and he's seen Zac admiring his new muscles. It's obvious Zac wants to see what those muscles can do, especially with the way Zac's been acting extra obnoxious lately. He's just daring Taylor to take control and Taylor knows it. 

It takes him a while to get everything planned, and the anticipation is driving Taylor insane. It hardly even matters that Zac doesn't know what's coming—in fact that makes it even better. Finally, when both of their families are distracted, Taylor invites Zac to the studio on a night when he knows no one else will be there.

He waits in the dark, heart beating so fast he's sure Zac will hear it. But he doesn't. From the darkest corner, he watches Zac stumble around. The only light is his cell phone, his head down as he no doubt is typing a message to see where Taylor is. He doesn't even see him standing only feet away. Taylor slips behind him and wraps an arm around Zac's waist. The other hand clamps over his mouth before Zac can scream.

“Your turn,” Taylor hisses in Zac's ear.

Zac struggles against him, but for once, Taylor's strong enough to hold him. Or maybe Zac lets him. Taylor pushes that possibility to the back of his mind and ignores it. He's stronger. He's in charge. He can make Zac do whatever he wants. 

He spins Zac around and shoves him into the floor. His pants are still zipped, but he shoves Zac's face into his crotch anyway, just to remind him—if he still needs reminding—who's in charge. With one hand holding tight to Zac's hair, he frees himself from his pants and underwear. Zac is stubborn and doesn't move, not until Taylor grips his jaw and forces his mouth open. Even then he's reluctant, being a bastard just for the hell of it, Taylor's sure. Good thing he isn't above fucking Zac's mouth, Taylor decides. He holds Zac's head in place as he thrusts, groaning loudly as Zac finally relaxes against him.

He doesn't let himself get too close, though. He's not done with Zac yet. With a rough yank on Zac's hair, he pulls him off his dick and sends him reeling into the floor. Good. That's where he wants him. 

“Strip,” Taylor says.

Zac just stares up at him, evidently not as willing to submit yet as Taylor had thought. He gives him a kick—not too hard, but the boots make it seem worse. It's enough to leave Zac on his hands and knees in the floor, still staring up at Taylor. He kneels in front of Zac and grips his chin, pulling his face up so he can stare him straight in the eyes.

“Take your clothes off.” He punctuates the sentence with a rough kiss, biting down on Zac's bottom lip.

They're locked in a stare for a moment, then finally, _finally_ , Zac gives him an almost imperceptible nod. He strips out of his clothes quickly, and Taylor stands up to do the same. Once they're both naked, he positions himself behind Zac and thrusts into him all at once. He should prep him first, Taylor knows, but Zac doesn't always give him the same consideration. Besides, Zac isn't complaining. He's tense, sure, but his moans say that he's enjoying it. Taylor thrusts harder and harder, hoping to force more of those moans out of his brother, and he isn't disappointed.

Even though Zac has finally submitted, Taylor doesn't relent. He scrapes his nails down Zac's back, slaps his ass, grabs Zac's hips and pulls him back against himself. He holds onto Zac's hands, pulling them behind his back so that Zac has to struggle to keep his balance and so he can't jerk himself off. He'll come, Taylor knows. He doesn't need to touch himself. Once Taylor hits just the right spot, which he's suddenly feeling generous enough to do, Zac will come.

They come together, just like Taylor planned. Normally, he'd be one for cuddling, but not this time. He does take the time to admire his handiwork, though, running his hands over the scratches on Zac's back while Zac lays panting against the studio floor. They'll have a mess to clean up—Taylor plans to make Zac do the dirty work—soon, but right then, Taylor's happy just to sit there and watch his brother recover from finally getting a taste of his own medicine.

After a moment, Zac rolls over onto his back with a groan. He gives Taylor a crooked grin.

“Not bad, Tay. Not bad.”

Taylor returns his grin. He doesn't bother telling Zac that he's already planning the next time. If that's a challenge, Taylor accepts it.


End file.
